Begging you for mercy
by M fever
Summary: A Tale about Love and Lies
1. Chapter 1

_Nós sempre fomos muito amigos. Ela sempre estava lá. Então, por que tanta surpresa quando descobri que tinha me apaixonado...?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Meu nome é Albus Severus Potter, e sou o filho de Harry Potter, mas às vezes não queria ser. Não pareço ser.

Muitas pessoas se surpreenderam, e se desapontaram, quando escolhi não jogar quadribol. Não me dava nem um pouco de prazer ficar encima de uma vassoura, voando atrás de uma bolinha dourada ou coisa do tipo. Claro que não falei isso para meus pais, muito menos para meu irmão mais velho, James, ou melhor, o orgulho da família.

James era um grifinório, e era capitão do time. Sempre se metia em confusão, e adorava a nossa família. Não que eu também não gostasse, mas ele se apega muito a ela e a suas tradições. Aposto que James não daria muita importância também se tivesse caído na Sonserina como eu.

Sim, eu sou um sonserino, e ovelha negra da família. Meus pais não deram importância quando souberam a casa em que tinha caído, nem quando virei amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, mas eles ficaram surpresos, e até assustados acho. Mas sei que o resto da família me trata indiferente, mesmo que tentem não aparentar. Pelo menos aquele antigo conceito de que todos os sonserinos eram comensais da morte foi quebrado, ao menos em partes.

Bom, aqui estou eu na casa de minha avó lendo um livro no jardim enquanto meus primos e meus tios, e claro, meu irmão e meus pais jogavam uma bela partida de quadribol.

- Hey, Al! – Ouvi sua voz ao meu lado. Rose Weasley, minha querida prima, e minha melhor amiga. Era uma corvinal que herdou a inteligência de tia Hermione e o humor de tio Rony. – Quer um pouco? – Disse oferecendo um biscoito. - Aposto que gênios também comem. – Sorridente ela sentou do meu lado.

- É, acho que comemos sim, principalmente quando são nossas avós que fazem. – É, eu amo a comida da minha avó.

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Jane Austen? – Perguntou, vendo que livro estava lendo.

- Acho interessante literatura trouxa, acho que vai gostar, é romance – Revirei os olhos.

- Hm. – Ela começou a ler junto comigo.

Achava incrível como Rose conseguia gostar tanto de romance. Apesar de tudo, sempre sabemos que o casal irá ficar junto no final. E sempre vai ter aquela cena que só pode acontecer em livros mesmo, ele se declarando ou fazendo alguma coisa especial. Sempre ia ter alguém que gostasse de algum dos dois e isso geraria muitas brigas e uma separação, mas claro, mas eles sempre percebem que são feitos um para o outro e acabam juntos e felizes para sempre.

Sei que posso parecer deprimente, mas eu gostava daqueles romances proibidos, ou que o casal não fossem dois tolos apaixonados, aqueles romances meio cassino que me agradavam, jogos e bebida sempre foi um tema pra histórias, além do mais tinha humor, e até mistério.

Mas Jane Austen é _simpático._

_  


* * *

  
_

Agora estávamos em Hogwarts, primeiro dia de aula no nosso sexto ano.

- Albus! Rose! – Gritou Scorpius vindo em nossa direção.

- Veja se não é o Malfoy – disse Rose levantando a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe por fazer você sentir minha falta, amor – Ele mandou um beijo em sua direção.

Ela fez uma cara de nojo – Vejo você mais tarde, Al. – E desapareceu na multidão de pessoas.

- Grande Potter! – Ele foi me dar um abraço, tentar pelo menos, eu o empurrei primeiro. – Desculpe por tentar roubar sua garota, cara, mas Rose é Rose.

- Sai Malfoy. E Rose não é minha garota. – Para falar a verdade, Rose Weasley era bem popular entre os meninos. Mas acho que ela não sabia desse fato. Todos os meninos eram gentis com ela, e babavam quando ela passava, mas ela nem notava. Depois falam que os garotos que demoram a perceber as coisas.

- Mas parece que é a única suficientemente boa para ficar do seu lado – Disse ele apontando para o grupo de garotas que me lançava olhares a cada 5 minutos. Como odeio fangirls. Rolei os olhos.

– Mas já que você não aproveita, vou tirar vantagem de ser o melhor amigo de Albus Potter.

Scorpius caminhava até elas. Coitado, ele sabe que elas me preferem. Pensando bem, até que era bom ter fangirls. Sorri, estava indo até meu dormitório. Mas, Rose e eu? Hilário. Mas ela era boa o bastante, hipoteticamente falando.

_O que eu estou dizendo?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Às vezes chega uma hora, que não basta estar por perto, mas sim estar junto._

* * *

  


Acordei cedo aquela manhã e desci para o grande salão. Achei melhor deixar Scorpius dormindo, porque se eu o acordasse, provavelmente, ele ia reclamar a manhã inteira, e não estava com paciência para isso. Ainda mais hoje.

A mesa da sonserina estava quase vazia, isso ajudaria a esclarecer meus pensamentos. Suspirei, era melhor encarar do que evitar. Tive um sonho perturbador noite passada.

Estava em um lugar escuro, e na minha frente havia algumas velas iluminando o que parecia um altar. Senti uma presença atrás de mim, mas quando olhei para trás não vi nada além do escuro. Depois senti seu perfume, inconfundível, meu aroma predileto nesse momento. E isso me fez seguir até o altar.

- Albus! – Ouvi uma voz me chamando. Eu olhava para os lados, mas não via ninguém. _Rose...?_

Ela apareceu atrás de mim, estava com um olhar diferente, convidativo - Vamos logo, Scorpius está me esperando. – Ela me deu um selinho.

- Rose, do que está falando... O que está fazendo? – Olhei espantado quando ela tirou sua blusa, e logo estava tirando a minha. Ela sorriu e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Senti sua pele morna e macia na minha. Seu aroma tragava meu nariz, por um momento perdi o controle.

Até que a razão veio a minha mente, ela era Rose. O fato de ser minha prima pouco me importava naquela hora, estava totalmente entregue ao prazer, mas **ela** não era desse jeito, dada. E que história é essa de Scorpius? Isso me deixou com raiva, ou surpreso por estar com raiva.

Senti suas mãos escorregarem em meu torso.

Não – Pensei, não deixaria essa lembrança de Rose em minha cabeça, com outras garotas tudo bem, mas não com ela, significava demais para mim. Tenho que parar, mesmo que não nunca mais tenha mais essa oportunidade.

Ia me separar quando acordei. Assim começou minha manhã.

Quando me dei por conta, o salão estava cheio. Suspirei e fitei meu prato – Outra oportunidade? Por que pensei nisso mesmo?

- Hey, Al! – Pulei de susto ao ouvir sua voz ao meu ouvido. Rose se sentou do meu lado. Era difícil olhar para sua figura sorridente sem ter nenhuma lembrança, muito menos transparecer que estava tudo bem. – Oi Rose.

Senti meu rosto começar a queimar, e virei para o lado. Seria o cúmulo se ela percebesse. E ela percebeu. Novidade, ela nunca percebe nada, sabe... – Está tudo bem?

- Arrã – Falei enquanto tomava um pouco do que tinha na minha frente. Ela arregalou os olhos, e não era por causa do meu rosto. Ótimo, suco de abóbora. Eu era alérgico a suco de abóbora.

- Albus? O que aconteceu?

- Nada, queria saber como eu ficava inchado. – Ela me olhou espantado. – Dizem que as garotas gostam. – Da onde eu tirei isso? Plano B, saia daí agora!.– Falando nisso, olha aquela me chamando, tchau.

Só me lembro de correr depois que sai do salão.

_Rose Weasley, o que fez comigo?  
_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**_Primeiro, por favor, deixem reviews, senão não sei se alguém está lendo..._**

**_Segundo, eu estava com medo de fazer esse capítulo porque eu gostei tanto do primeiro e não queria estragar, mais uma vez, a opinião de vocês é realmente muito importante :)_**

**_Nina Cullen - É mesmo. Eu acho que o casal devia ser mais divulgado sabe._**

**_Keli Caldas - Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo. O que você disse era exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Sempre achei que o Al não era do tipo Potter. Obrigada mesmo de novo! Eu que virei sua fã agora *-*_**

**_PS: Esse capítulo é uma junção do primeiro com o segundo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fiquei olhando, perguntando,_

_Sondando, assustado,_

_Ciscando você._

_E quando dei por mim..._

_Já estava amando._

* * *

A semana passou normalmente, para alguns é claro. Eu não tinha essa sorte, estava me sentindo radiantemente feliz. Motivo desconhecido, eu acho.

Desde meu sonho, minha vida havia mudado. Minha vida não, meu modo de ver as coisas.

Gostar de Rose estava fora da lista de coisas para fazer, ou melhor, das coisas que devia fazer. Além do mais, ela era minha prima, não qualquer garota de uma noite. Doía-me pensar assim, me trazia de volta ao sonho.

Já estava cansado de refletir sobre ele e não conseguir respostas. Ainda não sabia nada.

Bom, sabia que pelo simples fato de não saber nada, pode ser que eu tenho sentimentos por ela, e sempre quando me perguntava isso, me sentia meio bobo, não podia deixar de sorrir, mas isso não significava que gosto, não é mesmo? Achava engraçado o fato de me questionar sobre isso, afinal, ela fora, e ainda é, minha melhor amiga, aquela pessoa que quando olho para o lado, está lá, e sorrindo para mim. Podia muito bem confundir as coisas. E todo esse tormento por causa de um sonho idiota. Não podia me render aos meus pensamentos, nunca. Resolvi viver normalmente, e não deixar ninguém perceber que estava perturbado com alguma coisa, principalmente Rose.

Mas essa nova filosofia não me impediu de analisar todo movimento que ela fazia. Prestava atenção no jeito que mandava em mim, como seus olhos fechavam levemente quando ria ou negava alguma coisa. Ria por dentro, e por fora às vezes quando ela ficava confusa em suas conclusões pessoais. Aquilo era um máximo, ela era um máximo!

Meu momento de reflexão foi afastado de minha mente quando percebi que estava morrendo de fome. Estava no salão comunal da Sonserina, ainda dava tempo para comer algumas torradas.

Desci as escadas que ficavam do lado do Grande Salão. Não foi uma boa idéia quando vi Scorpius.

_Scorpius e Rose._

A semana inteira eu tentei mantê-los afastados sem dar muita bandeira ou coisa do tipo. _You failed..._

Ela o odiava, e agora o que? ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO?!

Senti-me traído e ia começar a socar ele até ficar irreconhecível, mas, porque exatamente? Não deu tempo, não podia pensar agora, e se eles perceberem minha presença? Tive que sair correndo de volta para o dormitório.

Não pensei duas vezes em furtar o deposito de uísque de fogo que Scorpius tinha debaixo da cama.

Foi na terceira garrafa que Libby Navede apareceu. Dizem que não é só a bebida que cura mágoas, mas o que pode acontecer com ela sendo injerida.

Libby era uma de minhas fãs girls, mas não era aquelas que mandam cartinha de amor. Pelo contrário, ela ficaria com qualquer um, desde que seja bonito, e claro que ela que decidia quem era esse qualquer um. E ela podia. Loira, alta, gostosa, mais alguma coisa? Meu modo machista de pensar estava on, o que era raro.

Só acordei do meu transe de fazer as coisas por impulso quando a ouvi gemer meu nome em meu ouvido. De repente, as marcas de suas unhas nas minhas costas doíam, ardiam.

_Desculpe-me Rose, eu te trai, trai minha própria vida..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Amar significa sofrer, não amar significa morrer._

_  


* * *

  
_

Quando acordei, a dor da ressaca me impediu de sentir a outra dor, mas logo meus pensamentos voltaram para a razão da enxaqueca.

Scorpius + Rose = Bebida.

Bebida + Libby = insaciável prazer da carne.

Poderia ser até a história de um mangá shoujo ou aquelas comédias românticas que fazem meninas gritarem.

Estava sentado na cama, e me joguei com tudo de volta para o travesseiro. Eu ia faltar na aula.

Mas, hoje é sábado...Droga, justo quando eu tinha um motivo para faltar.

O mais difícil foi pensar em não pensar naquilo quando visse Scorpius no salão afinal, ele era meu melhor amigo, não era? Tinha que admitir, ele não tinha nenhuma culpa sobre minha puberdade atrasada. E eu agradecendo porque não tive isso quando era mais novo.

"_Você não viu nada"_ era o que eu falava mentalmente. Hm, até poderia bancar uma de primo ciumento e manter eles afastados.

Que ótimo! Próximo passo é mudar meu sobrenome para Capuleto.

Tá, apelar para literatura também não iria ajudar nem um pouco. E não precisaria também, não vi nada. O que aconteceu ontem? Apenas tive um encontro casual com Libby, e outras coisas casuais também, mas não importa, como foi seu dia? Ai eu sorrio. Pronto, plano um completo. Era o que eu pensava, até eu o ouvir chamando meu nome quando entrei no salão.

Ah, esquece o plano um, eu vi **muito** ontem!

Meu sangue ferveu e fui bufando até a mesa. Espera, você não viu nada,** nada** Albus!

Respirei e fui falar com ele. Quem sabe se eu for legal, ele não me conta algumas coisas, mas sem Romeu e Julieta, Al. Sem Romeu e Julieta.

- Hey Scorpius!

- Grande Al! Parece que não te vejo há séculos, você anda meio distante esses dias... Será que é uma garota hein? – Ele deu uma gargalhada. – Ou será falta? Se você quiser...

- Na verdade, acho que não é a segunda opção – Dei um sorriso singelo e peguei algumas torradas. Isso, se você revelar algumas coisas, ele pode entrar no clima também. Clima? Merlin, o que aconteceu com meu vocabulário? – Libby...

Sorri de novo. Ok, eu me arrependo e tal. Mas não posso dizer que não foi _bom._

Scorpius foi arregalando os olhos até gritar – POR MERLIN CARA! POR MERLIN!

- Fala baixo. – Eu ria da reação dele.

- Libby Navede? Elizabeth Navede? Fala sério! E eu achando que minha noite tinha sido boa...

Assunto de interesse...

- Como assim?

- Cara, jura que não vai bancar o super protetor?

Apostaria minha vida que minha expressão estava fingindo surpresa, mas, pela primeira vez, Rose chegou em mau momento.

E pela primeira vez eu realmente queria que eles se beijassem, pelo menos um selinho vai. E nada. Eles estavam normais.

- E ae, gata?

- Nojo de você, Cor Cor – Ela se sentou do outro lado da mesa. – Hey Al, faz tempo que não te vejo.

- É, ele estava muito ocupado traçando a Navede.

**S C O R P I U S!**

Qualquer um, menos a **ROSE.**

- Ah – Ela virou o rosto.

O que isso significava? Isso que da ter muitas coisas na minha cabeça. Esquece, eu vou fazer eles falarem.

- E ai? Você ia me contar da sua noite, Scorpius.

- Ah, não foi nada. Só consegui mais garrafas de uísque.

Olhei para Rose. Nenhuma mudança de expressão.

Desisto, eles são muito bons para o meu intelecto.

Nunca pensei em falar isso sobre Scorpius.

Mas Rose...

**CALA A BOCA, CARA!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Então, esse capítulo na verdade é a junção mais um junção de dois, hehe  
**_

_**Capuleto é a família de Julieta. Acho que todo mundo sabe da história, mas qualquer coisa me perguntem :)**_

_**Mangá Shoujo é um mangá direcionado para meninas, entendem?**_

_**Eu sei, viajei muito nisso.**_

_**Agradecimentos para LMP3!**_

_**Obrigada pela review :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Você é capaz de fazer o meu coração brilhar nos olhos quando te vejo, uma paixão que o tempo não consome porque é irreal, é única e é para sempre..._

* * *

Passei a semana inteira me corroendo por dentro, culpa daqueles dois.

Confesso que nunca me senti assim, confuso e perturbado por causa de Rose e Scorpius. Eu sei que todo esse papo pode parecer clichê e encher o saco, mas não posso explicar esse sentimento que estou sentindo.

Recuso-me em pensar sobre eu gostar dela, mas cada vez meus sonhos vão ocupando minhas noites. Tudo neles é tão perfeito, sobre o mesmo altar, a baixa luz de velas, o cheiro de sua pele, o gosto de sua boca, até seus delírios conseguem me manter acordado depois que o sonho acaba.

_Que o meu sonho acabava_. Era difícil pensar em Rose desse jeito, tão_ minha_.

Agora devem ser umas três da manhã, era mais uma noite que passava em claro. E aquilo estava me consumindo, ela era minha droga particular, que eu usava todos os dias. Mas, como podia negar o deleite que sentia naquelas doces ilusões? Apesar de querer que elas parassem, confesso que contava as horas para deitar, _para poder sentir aquele cheiro que intoxicava cada vez mais minha sanidade._

Eu tinha que parar antes que me devorassem vivo. Foi o que decidi, e assim deitei com a esperança de que com minha nova filosofia, eu pudesse dormir tranquilo.

Mais do que os sonhos, o que eu mais queria mesmo era freqüentar um grupo de apoio anti-desejo.

Eram nove e meia quando acordei e fui para o Grande Salão. Era domingo e só alguns alunos estavam acordados essa hora.

Foi a poucos metros de minha mesa que finalmente avistei a figura de minha prima sentada no lugar que eu costumava sentar. Estava com um rosto melancólico, apreensivo para ser exato. Estaria esperando por alguém? Scorpius provavelmente.

Hesitei um pouco, e ela percebeu minha presença parada no meio do Salão. Estava evitando-a ultimamente, confesso que senti meu coração bater mais forte a cada vez que ela se aproximava.

_Tão forte que por um momento achei que os outros poderiam escutá-lo._

- Oi Al – Disse com um meio sorriso.

- Rose... – Tive que me sentar, não conseguiria olhar para aqueles olhos por muito tempo.

- Estava te esperando, preciso falar uma coisa, e pedir um grande favor – Albus 1, Scorpius 0.

- O que foi?

Ela corou, Albus 2, ela iria contar.

- Primeiro, senti que você anda meio distante de todos, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, claro que não. Conte logo o que você queria falar. – muito precipitado, Albus 1.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas graças a Merlin, curiosidade falando, ela contou.

- Scorpius e eu estamos tendo, é... Uma coisa, não sei explicar.

- Tensão Sexual?

- Albus!

- O que? – Albus 0.

- Nada disso. Não sei explicar direito, foi...

- Tenta pelo menos. – Ta, chega de ser precipitado! Albus -1.

- O que esta acontecendo com você? – Ela me olhou espantada - Bom, que seja... Simplesmente rolou, e sempre ouve um pouco de tensão sobre agente.

- Sexual?

- É, pode ser... – ela corou.

- Relaxa, eu entendo.

- Sério?

- Sério – Não, na verdade, não. – Ta, agora o favor.

Ela corou de novo, meu Merlin!

- Al...você não é virgem, certo?

- Rose...?

- Eu preciso que me ensine...

* * *

**Gente, eu agradeço muito pelas reviews, muito mesmo! São 00h32min e eu não consegui resistir e tive que escrever mais um!**

**Explicações - A demora foi por causa dos trabalhos que estou tendo agora na escola, e isso está tirando todo o meu tempo. Peço desculpas do fundo do coração e quero falar que acabar com a fic nunca passou pela minha cabeça.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA:**

**Keli Caldas - desde o primeiro**

**TiuToddynhu**

**Quézia**

**Alice Nita Cullen **

**Caramelo**

**E não se esqueçam, deixem reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

- Al. você não é virgem, certo?

- Rose...?

- Eu preciso que me ensine...

Silêncio, por um longo tempo.

- Ah, que horrível eu perguntar isso, me desculpe, Al...

E ela se foi.

- Rose! – Gritei, mas era tarde de mais, ela já havia saído do Salão.

Parei para respirar e pensar um pouco. Tinha acontecido tão rápido.

Afinal, a protagonista de meus sonhos mais quentes havia pedido para que eu realmente faça meus desejos virarem verdade? Bom, isso era pra mim, mas acho que ela só havia pedido para eu tirar sua virgindade.

_**Para Scorpius...**_

Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, ela assumiu que estavam juntos.

Isso é bom? Não, mas também não é mau... Acho.

E quando me dei conta, estava sentado olhando para o nada.

O Salão estava mais cheio, não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado.

Talvez devesse correr atrás dela. É vou fazer isso.

Levantei-me e corri para um de seus lugares favoritos.

O Lago.

E lá estava ela, e como era bela a minha visão.

- Rose! - Gritei. E percebi que não sabia o que falar.

Mas mesmo se tivesse planejado por dias, não conseguiria pronunciar uma sequer palavra com seu olhar pesando sobre o meu.

Ela estava sentada, encostada em uma árvore. A sombra fazia contraste com seu cabelo ruivo que deslizava sobre seu busto. Aquelas faíscas nunca me pareceram tão perigosas. Seus olhos castanhos eram melancólicos. Era como se seu olhar fosse uma canção, que atraia os tolos homens, que apesar de saberem que vão afundar em suas tentações, não resistem ao veneno de sua visão. Mas Rose não era uma sereira ilusória.

Rose era uma deusa, intocável. Fruto de todos os pecados e desejos, porém, a mais pura, o que deixava seu mistério ainda mais mágico.

Rose é a beleza e o saber, a cigana e a sacerdotisa.

Rose era minha maçã proibida, minha paixão, minha libido.

* * *

**Mil desculpas pela demora!**

**Era pra esse capítulo ter mais, mas achei melhor parar onde Al descreve Rose.**

**Adoooro usar sinônimos, então se houver alguma dúvida é só me avisar.**

**Libido - Desejo Sexual, Luxúria.**

**Muito Obrigada, Quézia! **

**Só quero lembrar, reviews são ****MUITO**** importantes, porque só vou continuar a história se receber algumas né? xD**

**Mas é sério, mesmo se você não tem conta no FF, deixe uma anônima, mas deixe seu nome para eu poder agradecer. A maioria dos leitores são :)**

**Muito Obrigada de novo para quem está acompanhando, e gostaria muito de saber como estou escrevendo!**

**Bjs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Agora, tudo estava claro para mim. Aquilo não era mais um sonho, aquilo era minha vida. Meu amor, tudo que sempre esperei.

Rose estava ali, nos meus braços.

O melhor, ela respondia... _ela respondia_.

Tivemos que parar o beijo por falta de ar.

- Rose... – A abracei como nunca antes.

- Al... – Ela parecia confusa – Albus!

Rose se afastou.

- Rose?

Eu estava confuso,e só percebi que ela também quando vi lágrimas em seus olhos.

Então era isso, Scorpius, cheguei muito tarde.

Não me mexi. Nem quando havia se passado mais de três que ela tinha ido. Correndo de volta para o castelo.

_- Rose...  
_

* * *

Fui me deitar sem nada em minha mente, só aquela cena.

Não entendia o porque. Quer dizer, ela respondeu, eu **sei** que ela respondeu. Entao, porque? Me diz, **PORQUE?**

Uma lágrima... Foi o começo de várias que começaram a rolar em meu rosto. Não estava acabado, não é tarde demais!

- Não é...

- Al...

- Para de falar na minha cabeça!

- Albus? - Ela estava na frente da minha cama. De verdade...

- Ah, você é real. Rose, me desculpe...

- Isso é uma lágrima, Al? - Ela se sentou do meu lado.

- Não importa...

Ela sorriu, e eu abaixei a cabeça.

Senti sua mão acariciando meu cabelo – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela beijou minha bochecha.

- Rose...

- Psi – Senti seu dedo em minha boca. – Você sempre fala nas horas erradas.

Ela sentou no meu colo, frente a frente.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa certa esta noite, não é, Albus?

Tive que esperar alguns segundos para ter uma reação.

Minha cabeça dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas meu corpo queria aquilo, muito.

Na verdade, ele estava esperando por esse momento havia meses! Todos os meus sonhos eram apenas fantasias, muito reais, mas eram só fantasias. Eles não completavam todo meu prazer, o que nenhuma outra mulher poderia fazer, só ela...

Por isso escutei o meu corpo. E devo dizer que minha cabeça também não prestou muita atenção no que estava fazendo.

Joguei-a na cama e prendi seus pulsos. Beijei como nunca havia beijado uma garota antes. Havia desespero. Por minha parte, e pela dela.  
Foi quando senti que ela esperava por aquilo tanto quanto eu.

Nos separamos por falta de ar, e ela se aproveitou disso.

Trocamos de posição. Rose desabotoou minha camisa e começou a beijar meu peito. Eu não aguentei mais e a levantei. Tirei sua blusa e comecei a beijar seus seios por cima de seu sutiã de renda. Cara, aquilo era demais, só que problema foi arrancar. E como minha prima nunca deixou nada passar, percebeu minha dificuldade e me lançou de volta na cama.

- Quer ajuda? - Disse o tirando e jogando no outro lado do quarto. Isso me fez parecer um iniciante, e _realmente_ me irritou.

- Eu posso lidar com isso - Fiquei encima de novo.

Beijei todas as partes de seu busto, e dava mordiscadas de leve, até que não aguentei mais. Little Al estava ficando muito apertado naquela calça.

Nós nos encaramos por um momento enquanto eu tirava sua saia devagar, afinal, não queria ver arrependimento naqueles olhos castanhos, nunca mais...

Mas se tivesse algum rastro disso neles, ela sabia esconder muito bem enquanto tirava minha calça em resposta.

- Rose Weasley, você me mata... - Falei enquanto tirávamos as últimas peças.

- Só se **vocês** não ficarem até o final. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente e nos beijamos.

* * *

_**  
Gente, aqui está! Espero que vocês gostem... Devo dizer que não sou muito boa para isso i.i**_

_**E peço que me ajudem mandando reviews.**_

_**Agradeço a Brenda e Toddy, meus leitores super fiéis! E a Sophia que me ajudou a fazer isso!**_

_**Por favor, mandem comentários e dicas, também adicionem a história no Story Alert, assim receberam um e-mail quando eu postar um novo capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_


	6. Chapter 6

O Sol do meio dia já entrava pela fresta da janela. Estava acordado, mas não queria abrir os olhos para tanta claridade, sempre preferi o escuro.  
Senti o cheiro de flores silvestres de seu cabelo em brasa. Senti sua pele macia sobre a minha. Senti sua leve e doce respiração. Senti _amor..._

Nunca havia me apaixonado antes, e não sabia do vazio que sentia até ele ser coberto.  
Percebi que era um ser tão insignificante antes de tê-la, um ser tão frio e sem coração. Agora o Sol brilhava dentro de mim, e eu gostava dessa sensação.

_A sensação de estar em casa.  
_

Ela se mexeu e acordou. Abri meus olhos para me deparar com sua beleza.

- Bom dia... - Disse sonolenta.

- Bom dia

- Al... - Rose mudou para um semblante triste - O que aconteceu? Quer dizer, isso está errado. Nós somos primos, por Merlin...

Calei-a com um beijo - Rose, ninguém precisa saber... Ainda. Ontem à noite... Foi incrível! Tem certeza que nunca tinha feito isso antes?

Ela ficou surpresa, muito surpresa. Aquilo saiu muito rápido, rápido demais!

- Não, quer dizer... Desculpa, não queria ser tão direto. Quer dizer, você tem razão...

- Albus - Claro que ela tinha que ficar por cima da situação - Ninguém precisa saber.

Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam meio apreensivos. Senti que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Albus, meu filho! - Alguém bateu na porta. Eu e Rose nos olhamos desesperados.

- Tio Harry... - Ela suspirou surpresa.

- Rose, rápido! Debaixo da cama, VAI!

- Albus? Ainda está dormindo? - Meu pai entrou no quarto, por sorte ela já tinha ido.

- Olá, papai, porque esta aqui? - Droga Al, muito nervoso.

- Você se esqueceu? Daqui a três dias sua mãe vai jogar na Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Não me diga que esqueceu!

- Acho que sim... Bom, vou me vestir e encontro vocês lá embaixo, ok?

- Harry, Al! - Disse minha mãe entrando no quarto - Ainda na cama, filho? Nossa, você não está com frio sem a camisa do pijama? Al, você dormiu sem roupa?

- Claro que não, mamãe - Disse puxando as cobertas de volta antes que ela descobrisse alguma coisa - Mas estou ficando com frio, mesmo. Podem sair para eu me trocar?

- Estamos indo. Vamos, Ginny. – Meu pai olhou desconfiado para mim.

- Não demore! - E ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Rose...

- Al, se seus pais estão aqui... Os meus devem estar no meu quarto... - Ela disse ainda embaixo da cama.

- Calma, eu vou sair primeiro e tirar eles do salão, dai você sai, ok?

- Ok...

- Primeiro sai dai de baixo e vai se trocar.

- Não... Quando você sair eu me troco...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu to gorda.

E ela falou sério... Meninas.

Não adiantou falar com ela. Desisti e encontrei meus pais no salão. Falei para tomarmos café da manhã e procurarmos Tio Rony e Tia Mione, disse que Rose havia dormido em uma festa do pijama no dormitório de uma amiga. Garotas fazem isso, certo?

- Bom dia! - Disse Rose encontrando com a família na mesa do Grande Salão. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação, nem ficou vermelha. Aquela menina era boa demais para ser verdade.

- Bom dia, querida! - Disse minha mãe - Aproveitando que você chegou, vou falar sobre os quartos especiais que consegui para todos. Serão divididos por casal e idade, espero que vocês dois não se importem de ficarem juntos - Ela olhou para mim e para Rose.

Olhei-a por um segundo e disse - Claro que não. Minha prima e eu somos muito íntimos. Não é, Rose?

Ela não mudou nem um pouco sua reação, e apenas sorriu - Sim.

- Senhor e Senhora Potter! - Scorpious apareceu sorridente, do outro lado do Salão.

- Olá, Scorpious! Como vai? - Falou minha mãe.

- Vou bem! Aposto que estão indo para a Copa, certo?

- Sim! Espero você e seus pais lá?

- Não sei... Minha mãe não é muito fã de quadribol, então meus pais pretendem viajar...

- Sem problema! Al e Rose conseguiram um quarto só para eles... - Mãe, para por ai! : pensei - Não se importariam certo?

- Claro que não - Falou Rose - Porque não toma café com a gente, agora?

- Ah, eu adoraria - Falou sorridente.

Droga, naquela hora queria me afogar no mingau. Ouvi que só um tipo de pessoa consegue isso, pena que o loiro é ele.

* * *

_**Bom! Desculpa pela piadinha de loiro, espero que alguém entenda, mas não quis ofender ninguém!! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos Story Alert ou Favorite Author, etc! Significa muito para mim e é muito importante, pois assim sei se estou agradando!**_

_**Meus super leitores - Brenda e Toddy! E bem vinda Chastity!**_

_**Mandem reviews e marquem Story Alert para receber um e-mail quando eu postar a história!**_

_**Bjs**_


	7. Chapter 7

Partimos logo depois do café da manhã para ir para casa de meus avós. E Scorpious estava conosco, claro. Ele _sempre_ esteve...  
No café, no trem, na cozinha d'A Toca, no meu quarto, em todos os lugares! E se ele ficasse quieto, tudo bem, mas não, ele tem que ficar tagarelando toda hora para mostrar para todos o quanto é bonitinho e simpático... Otário.

No trem, não parava de falar com Rose, não foi a toa que fiquei calado a maior parte da viagem. A única coisa que me divertia era seus olhares de repreensão toda vez que eu começava a lhe encarar. O incrível é que ela não corava, **TODAS** as garotas coram com o meu olhar... Acho que estou perdendo o jeito Al de ser...

- Bem Vindos, crianças! - Disse minha avó a beira da porta - Ginny, Harry, quanto tempo! Oh, Ron, seu cabelo fica mais bagunçado a cada ano...

- É a idade, Molly, cada vez mais rebeldes, e pensando que podem ser independentes a qualquer momento! - Falou Tia Hermione ao cumprimentar a sogra.

Todos sentaram à mesa. Fiquei de frente para Rose, e Scorpious ao seu lado. Ela podia não demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção quanto a isso, mas podia sentir a tensão entre nós a 5 km de distância. Só o Malfoyzinho não percebia...

Mas, ele não era obrigado a perceber, certo? Quer dizer, ele não sabia o que sentia por Rose... E eu sabia que ele sempre fora afim dela... Talvez eu esteja sendo duro de mais. Acho que vou conversar com ele a noite.

Olha, progresso, estou menos bravo, hei! Ta, isso foi gay.

- Aproveitando que todos estão aqui, quem quer jogar uma partida de Quadribol? - Falou minha mãe.

- Ginny, Ginny, você não perde uma chance de acabar com todos os homens dessa família, não é?

- Óbvio, Harry! - Ela sorriu – E então?

- Pode me contar no seu time, Sra. Potter! - Disse Scorpious. Gracinha... Eca.

- Diferente de mim - Falei me levantando - Rose, quer passear?

- Hm - Ela me olhou - Claro, não há mais nada para fazer...

- Você primeiro, prima - Abri passagem para porta, com um olhar divertido.

- Obrigada, primo - Olhar repreendedor, como eu adoro isso.

* * *

- Albus! O que está pensando em fazer?!

Já estávamos distante deles suficiente para conversar sobre isso.

- Nada... Não penso quando estou com você, sabe disso. - Peguei sua cintura.

- Me larga... - Ela tentou se livrar.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou mandando!

- Adoro quando você manda - Fui beijá-la, mas ela conseguiu se soltar.

- Pare com isso! Nós nunca acontecemos! Você devia muito bem saber disso!

- Saber disso? Por quê? Rose, eu te amo! - Aquilo foi inesperado para dois. - É... Eu te amo, Rose Weasley, e sempre amei... Só não sabia disso até agora! Você foi a única que colocou de volta a vida em mim! Demorei muito para perceber que só quando estava com você me sentia completo, me sentia em casa! Então porque devo esquecê-la, agora que o frio dentro de mim finalmente cessou?

Uma lágrima rolou em sua bochecha.

- ME RESPONDA!

- PORQUE EU NÃO TE AMO!

- O que...?

- Eu não te amo, Albus! Nunca amei! Desculpe se você sempre se sentiu assim, isso o que dá ser frio do jeito que você é! Não é minha culpa, nunca pedi para você gostar de mim! **NUNCA**!

- Então ontem...

- Foi uma mentira...

- Impossível, Rose...

- Eu sei fingir muito bem...

- Por quê?

- Estava ficando atrasada, e sabia que você não lutaria contra, claro...

- Atrasada para Scorpious?

- É - Ela virou o rosto - Estávamos saindo há muito tempo, não queria deixar ele desapontado.

- Então você realmente se importa com ele?

- Muito... Ele trouxe de volta - Ela me olhou - A cor dos meus olhos...

- Incrível... Pois não vejo cor nenhuma.

Virei-me e deixei-a. Garanto que não foi pior que _seu_ abandono em minha relação...

Entrei em meu quarto e olhei pela janela, as nuvens estavam escuras... Sentei em minha cama, não me permitiria pensar sobre aquilo... Nunca mais. Tentei me sufocar pelo travesseiro, tentei apagar minhas memórias, tentei apagar meus _sentimentos_... Em vão, pela primeira vez implorei... Implorei para que a frieza dentro de mim retornasse, mais uma vez, para congelar minha mente, minha alma, e meu coração.

Chuva, escorrendo pela janela. Trovões, fazendo tremer as fundações da casa...

Dor, intoxicando minhas veias. Rose, _meu veneno_.

Morte, sentia todo seu sofrimento, seu sofrimento por completo. Mas sabia que não haveria alivio em questão de tempo, pois mesmo com todos meus sentidos afetados, não iria morrer. Iria viver, com minha _morte particular_, para sempre...

Cheiro de terra molhada... A tempestade havia parado.

_Assim como meu coração..._

Ouvi os passos apressados dos meus parentes que jogavam lá fora. A porta se abriu e revelou uma das vozes que menos queria escutar àquela hora.

- Al! Cara, eu estava morrendo de vontade de ficar sozinho com você! - Disse Scorpious tirando as roupas molhadas e deitando na sua cama. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele continuou - Não fale nada! Vou perder a coragem se me interromper...

Ele esperou minha resposta. Idiota...

- Fale - Ainda estava com a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Espero que não fique bravo, mas - Ele sorriu - Eu amo sua prima...

Parecia que todas as minhas veias iriam saltar de meu corpo.  
Pior, ele continuou...

- Ela é meu ar! Quer dizer, posso parecer idiota, mas não preciso de mais nenhuma menina! Ela me completa, por inteiro! Nunca conheci uma menina assim, ela me mudou! Estávamos saindo faz um tempo... Desculpe não te falar, achei que iria ficar bravo ou coisa assim, mas agora... Sinto que vou me casar com ela! Ah, pareço um idiota não é mesmo? Al?

Fiquei sem responder por alguns segundos... Não consegui digerir aquilo. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por minha face.

Quer dizer, conhecia Scorpious! Para ele, ela era só mais uma ficada e pronto!

- Sinceramente, eu acho – Esperei por um minuto... Idiota... Ele? Não, éramos iguais, só que ele era mais ignorante de não perceber tudo o que aconteceu. E eu... Eu era egoísta de querer acabar com sua vida por causa de Rose. Ela o escolheu, não a mim... _Não a mim, Albus... _- Que você é idiota sim...

Virei o meu rosto para ele, seus olhos brilhavam e tinha um sorriso em sua boca - Mas afinal, você está apaixonado, não é?

Ele assentiu, e eu continuei.

- Então... Nunca a deixe ir!

_  
Goodbye, Halcyon Days._

_  


* * *

_

_**Bom, espero que esse cap. tenha compensado a demora ^^'**_

_**Pedi para um amigo ler e ele disse que não entendeu a parte da "Morte". Então, o que quis dizer foi que Al sentia como se fosse morrer, mas sabia que não sentiria o alivio "pós morte", que teria que conviver com a dor.**_

_**Obrigada Keat e Toddy!**_

_**Keat - Também trocaria o Edward pelo Jasper! E concordo ( e copiei ) muitas coisas do seu perfil!**_

_**Toddy - Leitor desdeeeee o começo! Espero que ainda me agüente por mais um tempo!**_

_**Vou avisar que a fic não chegará até o 20 (espero que não), mas ela esta ficando maior do que eu imaginava! E estou contente com isso (:**_

_**Não fiquem bravos com Rose, ou fiquem, não sei! Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, digamos que a fic MESMO vai começar agora rs!**_

_**Halcyon Days é uma expressão para dias tranqüilos. Goodbye, Halcyon Days é uma "frase" que não sei por que, amo! Acho que é pelo jeito que ela soa! Também é o nome de um volume do mangá Bleach, que por acaso, amo também!**_

_"Sabe... Eu... E-eu tinha tanta coisa que eu queria fazer... Eu queria ser professora... Eu queria ser astronauta... Eu queria abrir uma loja de doces... Eu queria ir para o mister donuts e gritar 'quero tudo! '... Eu queria ir para o baskingrobins e gritar 'quero tudo! '... OHHHHH... Se eu tivesse umas 5 vidas pra viver! Eu poderia viver em 5 cidades diferentes, comer até o meu estômago ficar 5 vezes cheio, trabalhar em 5 lugares diferentes e também... Por 5 vezes... Eu... Poderia... Eu poderia me apaixonar pela mesma pessoa..." - Inoue Orihime, capítulo 237 ; Goodbye Halcyon Days._

_**Trecho (que por acaso, eu amo) do mangá caso alguém teve curiosidade ( não)**_


	8. Chapter 8

- Então esse é o quarto de vocês – Disse minha mãe – O jogo vai começar em meia hora, não se atrasem!

Eu, Scorpius e Rose entramos, tínhamos acabado de chegar de viagem. O lugar era bem grande, armários, três camas de solteiro, alguns quadros e uma janela que dava para o jardim... Era bem aconchegante. Ele se jogou na cama e ela foi olhar lá fora.

- Se vocês quiserem que eu durma no banheiro, eu vou entender – Falei tentando ser amigável, deixando as malas no chão e fechando a porta.

Scorpius riu, mas Rose continuou apoiada na janela.

Daria tudo para saber o que estava pensando naquele momento. Se acharem que me conformei, estão certos, mas se pensarem que superei, estão totalmente errados.  
Queria adotar a seguinte filosofia – Amo-a tanto, que vou deixá-la ser feliz – Mas não sou uma pessoa tão grandiosa assim. Na verdade, queria acabar com Scorpius e tomar Rose em meus braços, a força... Mas sei que ambos são mais fortes que eu, então vou ficar com o humor para não estragar a vida de ninguém, e quem sabe ela não me escolhe quando ver que sou alguém agradável.

- Bom – Disse ela saindo da janela – Vou tomar um banho antes que o jogo comece. – E fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Então, não vai com ela? – Eu disse deitando na cama ao lado de meu amigo.

- Não... – Ele riu – Surpreendentemente, não... Quer dizer, nós nunca fizemos... Acho até que quero ir devagar dessa vez e você sabe... Ela ainda é virgem...

Continue achando isso, pensei.

- Você querendo ir devagar... Gosta mesmo dela, então?

- Gosto... quer dizer, ela sempre esteve do meu lado, enchendo o saco...Acho que sempre gostei dela e de seu jeito cdf, mandona, estranha... – Dava para ver em seu olhar que estava entre memórias. Que clichê esse discurso de ela sempre esteve lá e blá blá blá, se bem que é o mesmo caso que o meu...

- Al... - Havia se passado alguns minutos quando falou.

- Sim

- Você já viu Rose... Sem nada?

- Não – Respondeu ela saindo do banheiro.

- Ai está sua resposta...

- ALBUS! – Minha mãe entrou no quarto em pânico.

- MÃE? – Levantei assustado. Vi que atrás dela, havia pessoas correndo e gritando – O que...?

- Avada Kedrava... - Escutei uma voz vinda de longe.

Seu cheiro, o brilho de seus olhos, a cor de seu cabelo... Desapareceram... E ela caiu sobre mim... Foi a última coisa que vi.... Rose gritou.

* * *

Estava nublado em Godric's Hollow, havia uma baixa neblina sobre nossos pés que cobria todo verde do local.

- Estamos aqui para honrar a memória de Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, admirável pessoa, grande bruxa, esposa e mãe devota...

Não pude escutar o resto, a cena daquela noite estava em minha cabeça, e se repetia várias vezes, e em todas, podia sentir como se estivesse lá.

Pessoas estavam chorando ao meu redor, meu irmão abraçava minha irmã mais nova, todos estavam com olhares melancólicos, mas meu pai continuava olhando fixamente para o caixão... E eu fiz o mesmo.  
Pelo menos agora me sentia parecido com ele...

* * *

- Eu acho que estão discutindo alguma coisa sobre uma Terceira Guerra no mundo bruxo... – Disse Lucy com o ouvido na porta.

Estávamos eu e meus irmãos, Rose, Hugo e Scorpius no meu quarto, junto com meus outros primos, logo após o funeral.

- Terceira Guerra? Mas eu achei que Voldemort estava morto! – Exclamou Hugo.

- Ele está morto, mas acho que isso foi feito pelos seus seguidores – Disse Lysander, entrando junto com Lorcan no quarto.

- Lorcan! – Falou Lilly indo o abraçar.

- Oi Lilly, desculpe não conseguir chegar a tempo...

- Sem problemas, você está aqui, isso é o que importa. – Ela sorriu.

Todos ficaram olhando a pureza que dois jovens de quatorze anos ainda tinham... E até Louis, o mais novo, sabia que tudo isso iria mudar. Por isso, ficamos em silêncio, até meu pai chamar eu e James para ir até a sala de jantar.  
Antes de fechar a porta, olhei para Rose, e ela estava olhando para mim, com um olhar melancólico, implorando para que eu não fosse.  
Fora a primeira vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram em dias...

Em volta da mesa de jantar, estavam meus tios, meu avô e meu pai, todos nos olharam quando abrimos a porta.

- Acho que não preciso explicar o que está acontecendo, certo? – Falou papai.

- Já devem ter escutado pela porta, mesmo – Completou tio Percy.

Fiquei quieto, mas James respondeu.

- São os seguidores de Voldemort, não são? Os que sobraram... E agora querem vingança. Por isso foram na Copa, para colocar medo em todos que achavam que estavam acabados!

- James, se acalme – Falou tio Charlie.

- Albus, olhe para mim - Pediu meu pai.

Ergui meus olhos e o encarei.

- Vocês precisam se esconder, vocês e Lilly, pois são os parentes mais ligados a mim...

- Não! – Protestou James – Eu quero ficar e lutar!

- James...

- Não! Eu **PRECISO** lutar... Ou minha mãe terá morrido por nada...

Seus olhos lacrimejaram, o silêncio reinou por longos minutos.

- Eu vou com Lilly, afinal, alguém precisa protegê-la. James é maior de idade, ele pode tomar suas próprias decisões... – Falei encarando o chão – Bom, se me dão licença...

- Al – Já estava me virando quando meu tio Ron chamou.

- Sim, tio.

- Scorpius veio falar comigo esta manhã... Ele sabe o que vai acontecer dentro de algumas semanas – Meu tio colocou a mão sobre meu ombro – Por isso pediu Rose em casamento... E é incrível, mas eu concordei, e acho que ela vai precisar de você mais do que nunca. - Ele sorriu e se afastou. Eu assenti com a cabeça e me virei.

A única coisa que eu pensava era em chegar até a porta.  
Vamos Al, mais um passo...  
Dificilmente consegui, e quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, cai sobre meus joelhos e chorei... Pela primeira vez em meses, anos...

_Chorei pela minha mãe, pelo meu pai, pela vida que levaria escondido, e pelo meu grande amor perdido..._

* * *

_**FINALMENTE ASSUMI VERGONHA E VIM POSTAR (:**_

_**Sei que a história parece estar tomando um rumo totalmente diferente, mas me inspirei no livro de Anne Frank que estava lendo, e em uma fanfic super antiga que infelizmente foi deletada (acho que foi uma das primeiras sobre a Nova Geração, em PT pelo menos, lembro que nem tinha Rose W. ou qualquer outro personagem das Relíquias da Morte na pesquisa aqui do FF).**_

_**Para explicar, nesse capítulo usei personagens que não estão no livro, mas sim em uma entrevista feita com a J.K em que ela desenhou a árvore genealógica dos Weasley. O problema é que ela não fala a idade exata de todos os filhos, então criei uma "ordem de nascimento" para os personagens e vou colocar aqui.**_

_**Victoire - Filha do Bill (Gui) e da Fleur**_

_**Fred - Filho do Jeorge e da Angelina**_

_**James - Filho do Harry e da Ginny**_

_**Roxanne - Filha do Jeorge e da Angelina**_

_**Dominique - Filho do Bill (Gui) e da Fleur**_

_**Molly - Filha do Percy e da Audrey**_

_**Albus - Filho do Harry e da Ginny**_

_**Rose - Filha do Rony e da Hermione**_

_**Hugo - Filho do Rony e da Hermione**_

_**Lilly - Filha do Harry e da Ginny**_

_**Lucy - Filha do Percy e da Audrey**_

_**Louis - Filho do Bill (Gui) e da Fleur**_

_**Lorcan e Lysander são gêmeos filhos da Luna, e tem a mesma idade de Lilly e Hugo**_

_**  
Para quem quiser saber mais - /livros/rdm-livro/jkr-revela-a-arvore-genealogica-dos-weasley/  
Não me lembro onde vi o documentário, mas acho que foi na Potterish.**_

_**Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!  
Bjs!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Uma semana depois..._

Eu assistia o casamento da porta dos fundos da casa de Malfoy. A cerimônia foi realizada em segredo, assim Draco, que concordou em trabalhar com meu pai, poderia se infiltrar sem problemas nos novos Comensais da Morte. Mas apesar do perigo de fazer a festa em sua casa, Sra. Malfoy insistiu em celebrá-la no mesmo lugar onde seus ancestrais se casaram.

Tudo foi muito simples, menos Rose, é claro. Ela nunca poderia ser simples.

Durante toda a tarde, procurei tristeza ou algum rastro de arrependimento em seus olhos, qualquer feição estranha me faria não desistir de correr atrás de meu amor. E para minha derrota, ela parecia extremamente feliz, às vezes a pegava olhando para Scorpius... O que era frustrante.

Sentia-me um completo idiota, e nunca tive tanta pena de mim mesmo como estava tendo agora... Nunca devia ter-me entregado daquele jeito, não era o meu jeito de ser, não mesmo. Quando olhava no espelho, não me reconhecia... Tudo isso foi uma tremenda tolice, e prometi nunca mais deixar meus sentimentos me guiarem.

Então via minha pequena Lilly, e me esquecia de toda essa frieza.

Ela estava vivendo sua pura juventude... Todos sabiam que tinha um grande afeto por Lorcan, e sei que ele correspondia. Estavam se divertindo tanto na festa, mas aposto que o que Lilly mais queria era que hoje durasse para sempre.

Fazia três dias que eu e meu pai contamos sobre fugir e se esconder por um tempo indefinido... Por nenhuma razão eminente.  
Não tínhamos a mínima ideia do que queriam quando fizeram o atentado na Copa, afinal, eles mataram algumas pessoas e depois foram embora. Se queriam acabar com meu pai, porque não mataram sua família inteira? Havia muitas coisas passando em minha cabeça, muitas perguntas... E uma das coisas que mais odiava era não poder respondê-las, me sentia fraco...

Então olhei novamente para minha irmã, que estava fingindo naturalidade. Sabia que não tinha contado ainda para Lorcan sobre sua partida, tenho certeza de que não queria fazê-lo sofrer com antecedência. Surpreendia-me como sempre ela se preocupava mais com os outros do que com a si mesma, e como foi forte quando recebeu a notícia.

Lilly Luna, apesar de ser doce e gentil, nunca se deixava abalar. Meu pai sempre dizia que era a cópia de minha mãe, e agora vejo o por que.

- Sinto sua falta – Disse olhando para o céu – Hm, você deve estar rindo de mim agora, não está, Ginny?

_Uma brisa._

_

* * *

  
_

Estava escurecendo quando todos chegamos na minha casa. Logo subi para os quartos junto com Lilly, sabíamos que não podíamos mais adiar nossa ida. Beijei sua testa antes de entrar no meu aposento.

Aquela cama nunca me pareceu tão atrativa... E simplesmente cai nela, descarregando todo cansaço que estava sentindo todos esses meses. Fiquei lá por dois minutos não pensando em nada, só focando minha mente na dor que penetrava em meu corpo.

- Posso entrar? – Disse alguém batendo na porta.

- Pode...

- Oi – Disse Rose.

- Oi.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou ao meu lado. Eu por minha vez, continuei com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

- Queria falar com você... Não quis dizer tudo aquilo, semana passada.

- Mas disse...

- Al...

- Rose, quer saber? – Disse me levantando – Cansei... Cansei de você, de Scorpius, de seus joguinhos, de tudo! Então segue em frente e pare de voltar a falar comigo...

Ela me beijou.

- Eu disse PARA!

- Você sabe que quer – Falou ela continuando.

- É, eu sei, mas também sei que não devo! Você acabou de se casar, e é minha prima, por Merlin!

- Isso nunca pareceu te impedir.

- Nunca, e nunca iria, mas você escolheu Scorpius, meu melhor amigo! Então saia do meu quarto, por favor.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela saiu. E eu voltei para meu travesseiro, dessa vez com lágrimas...

* * *

- Tenha cuidado, filho. E nunca tire os olhos de Lilly. Não se esqueça das instruções que eu te passei, ok?

- Pode deixar pai! – Disse o abraçando.

- Não acredito que você vai sumir, Al... Vou sentir sua falta, cara... – Falou Scorpius.

- Não vá chorar, Cor Cor – Sorri e o abracei – Também vou sentir sua falta.

E chegou a vez de Rose. Eu não resisti e a abracei.

- Me desculpa – Disse ela aos prantos – Eu não queria... Estava desesperada...!

- Tudo bem... Eu sei. – Olhei para os olhos dela... Talvez fosse a última vez que pudesse contemplá-los, pelo menos agora teria uma boa lembrança deles.

- Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver – Disse secando suas lágrimas. Ambos sorrimos um para o outro. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via que até tinha me esquecido o quão maravilhoso era aquele sorriso.

- É melhor irmos... Não é, Lil?

- Sim... – Ela sorriu de leve. Preferiu contar para Lorcan quando estavam sozinhos... Ele não quis descer, disse que não teria coragem para outra despedida.

Então assim fomos eu e minha irmã rumo ao nosso destino desconhecido, deixando nada mais que nossa vida, e nossos amores.

Olhei uma vez para trás, e vi sua figura parada na porta, como uma deusa... Queria guardar aquela visão para sempre...

Rose, eu ainda te amo, não importa o que acontecer, por toda eternidade, serei seu, e você minha. Quem sabe no fim, poderemos estar juntos novamente, só que em paz dessa vez...

* * *

_**Mais um capítulo está ai, e outro já está por vir.**_

_**Quem marcou a história em Story Alert, percebeu que recebeu vários e-mails... Então é o seguinte, eu fiz uma limpada na fic, juntei capítulos e corrigi alguns erros que passaram despercebidos, mas não mudei nada no enredo, não se preocupem (:**_

_**Quero agradecer a Toddy e Flah, obrigada pelas reviews!**_

_**Bjs  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dezenove anos atrás...  
_

Harry sempre arranjava em tempo livre enquanto a reconstrução de Hogwarts era feita para ir à sala de Dumbledore conversar.  
Eles estavam rindo com mais uma história sobre as grandes viagens que o bruxo já tinha feito.

- Mas Harry, antes de contar sobre mais um desastre da minha vida – De repente ele ficou sério – Há uma coisa que quero falar para você já faz dias. Ainda mais agora que percebo que seu relacionamento com a Srta. Weasley está aumentando, não é?

Ele riu, mas não o interrompeu.

- A Horcrux de Voldemort que estava em você fora aniquilada completamente – Ele olhou por cima dos oculinhos de meia lua – Mas talvez, ainda há um rastro de maldade em seu sangue... Não que você vire o próximo Lorde das Trevas, mas estou dizendo que talvez alguma coisa aconteça com seus futuros filhos que possa desencadear certa impureza em suas mentes... Mas veja bem, estou avisando uma coisa que é pouco provável que aconteça, ainda mais quando tudo indica que os descendentes de Potters ou Weasleys serão da Grifinória.

Eles riram, e Harry achou que não teria que se preocupar com isso. Até seu filho do meio cair na Sonserina...

* * *

_Seis anos atrás...  
_

- Ginny... Venha cá – Chamou Harry que estava no jardim de sua casa.

- Sim, querido – Respondeu ela na porta.

- James me mandou uma carta...

- James? Mas não devia ser Al? Ele estava tão ansioso para saber a casa em que cairia... - Ela pegou a carta. Harry esperou alguns segundos para ver sua reação.

- Sonserina então... Por isso ele não mandou nenhuma noticia no segundo dia... Ele deve estar se sentindo tão mal... – Ela o olhou – Será que devíamos mandar uma carta para ele?

- Acho que não, ele ficaria ainda mais bravo com James por ter contado, espere ele vir falar conosco quando estiver pronto.

- E vamos apoiá-lo de qualquer jeito! – Ginny se levantou e foi caminhando até a cozinha.

- Ginny...

- O que foi? – Ela parou e olhou para trás.

- Tem uma coisa que ainda não te contei...

* * *

_Dois meses atrás, em Godric's Hollow..._

- Ginny... Tive que mandar Albus se esconder... Não poderia deixar ele aqui – Falou Harry com lágrimas nos olhos, na frente do túmulo de sua mulher.

- Está tudo bem, querido, você fez o que precisava ser feito... – Ele imaginava sua voz ecoando no vento.

- Eu falhei ao protegê-lo...

- Nunca diga isso! Você foi um ótimo pai! E Al não é mal... Nunca foi e nunca será, e você sabe disso!

- Claro que sei, Ginny... Mas agora eles estão atrás dele... E Lilly está junto... Daqui a pouco James desaparecerá também e...

- Harry Potter! Pare com isso! Nossos filhos são espertos, e vão conseguir escapar de qualquer situação, assim como o pai! Além do mais, eles não estão sozinhos... Agora, me conte seus planos para achar os responsáveis por isso! – Ele pode escutar o sorriso de sua mulher.

Quem o via de longe o achava louco por estar falando sozinho na frente de um túmulo, mas quem o conhecia, sabia que aquele era um grande bruxo, só que sem poderes. Afinal, atrás de um grande homem, há uma grande mulher, e Harry pode ter perdido a maior delas... Mas sabia que não estava sozinho, pois ela sempre o acompanharia como sempre fez, e sempre fará... Essa era a certeza que o fazia seguir em frente... A certeza de que no momento final, ela estaria lá para guiá-lo mais uma vez em outra de suas aventuras... _Como sempre fez._

* * *

**Agora...  
**

- HARRY! – Disse Draco entrando na cozinha – HARRY!

- Draco! O que foi? – Disse ele assustado.

- Eles sabem... – Falou entre soluços. – Sabem quem eu realmente sou, sabem de Albus, e ele é a razão de tudo isso! Tenho que falar rápido, pois estão vindo... Eles querem seu filho! Para extrair a parte que o tornará seu novo líder!

Malfoy estava realmente nervoso, e de repente sentiu sua Marca Negra arder.  
Harry sabia que não teria muito tempo até os Comensais chegarem, então correu até a cozinha e pegou um pequeno frasco de sal, tirou todo conteúdo, e colocou a memória de Dumbledore e da conversa com Ginny dentro dele.

- JAMES! – Gritou subindo as escadas.

- Pai? Tá tudo bem?

- Não! Preciso que encontre Al e entregue isso para ele, são memórias! Vá rápido e não olhe para trás! FAÇA O QUE ESTOU MANDANDO!

- Pai! O que está acontecendo? – Falou James assustado.

- Bombarda! – A porta da sala caiu e Comensais entraram por toda a parte.

- PAI!

- VÁ, JAMES! – Então o filho mais velho de Harry Potter aparatou do corredor com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Agora é com vocês – Harry sorriu – Não se atrase para me ver, Ginny.

E foi o último pensamento de Harry Potter.

* * *

-Scorpius! – Chamou Astoria batendo na porta da casa de seu filho.

- Sogra... O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Rose abrindo a porta.

- Ah Rose! Aconteceu um desastre! – Falou chorando.

- Calma... Venha, sente-se aqui. – Ela a levou para o sofá.

- Mamãe, o que aconteceu?

Sra. Malfoy respirou e contou a mesma história que seu marido havia contado para Harry.

- Al... – Foi o que Rose conseguiu pronunciar.

- Mas onde está meu pai?

- Não sei, filho – E ela começou a chorar novamente.

- O que faremos, Scorpius?

Ele pensou, e respirou.

- Nada, Rose... Não podemos fazer nada.

- Como assim nada?! Albus está em perigo!

- Eu sei, mas não sabemos onde ele está! Além do mais, há outras pessoas e...

- Que outras pessoas, Scorpius? Não há mais ninguém! Todos foram afastados! E se os Comensais forem atrás de toda minha família? Não podemos deixar isso acontecer!

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou para casa de meu tio!

- Não faça isso! – Falou sua sogra. – Draco estava indo para lá! E havia Comensais atrás dele!

Rose esperou... Então seu tio Harry... Não...

- Mas James pode ter conseguido sair de lá, duvido que meu tio não tenha forçado ele a sair! – Rose subiu as escadas e Scorpius foi junto.

- Por Merlin, você só vai arriscar sua vida indo para lá!

- Scorpius... Eu sei que Al deve ter te mandado alguma carta falando o seu endereço.

- Para que você quer saber?

- Porque eu preciso vê-lo!

- Para ter todos aqueles sentimentos de volta?! Eu sei muito bem o que pode ter acontecido entre vocês dois... Na verdade, eu sei que só casou comigo para esquecer-se do seu priminho!

- Scorpius...

- Como fui tolo! Achei que passaria a ter seus olhos para mim... Mas estava enganado.

- Não diga isso!

- Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não o ama!

- Não faça isso – Falou chorando.

- DIGA!

Rose não conseguiu responder. Ela amava Scorpius, mas havia alguém que amava mais...

- Esquece... Ele está nos Estados Unidos, Luisiana, Breaux Bridge... Está se passando como trouxa, casado com Lilly... Deve ser fácil achá-lo lá, afinal, ele nunca passa despercebido. – Scorpius estava saindo do quarto com Rose o chamou.

- Obrigada... – Disse o abraçando.

- Vá, antes que seja tarde demais.

Rose concordou com a cabeça, fez suas malas e aparatou.

_A caça a Albus Severus Potter havia começado... __Quem iria o achar primeiro? Seu irmão, seu amor, ou seus predadores?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

- Obrigada, Sra Leanton! – Agradeceu minha irmã à dona da venda onde comprávamos o que precisávamos para nossa nova casa.

- Não acredito que acham que você é minha esposa! – Disse enquanto andávamos pela cidade – Você só tem quatorze anos!

- Mas aparento ter bem mais, ok? – Respondeu divertida apoiando em meu braço – Você que tem cara de criança!

Eu ri e olhei para o céu. Estava tudo tão calmo... Será que já podemos voltar? Sempre pensava sobre essa possibilidade.

- Hey, Lil...

- Sim.

- Estava pensando, talvez devêssemos voltar, não é mesmo? Afinal, nada aconteceu!

- Tem certeza?

- Acho que sim... Nem que seja só por alguns dias, só para rever o papai... Ou o Lorcan...

- Pare com isso, Albus! – Ela suspirou – Mas realmente ia ser bom...

- Quer saber, cansei dessa nova vida, pelo menos por enquanto! Devíamos voltar o mais rápido possível!

- É... Podemos surpreender todo mundo! Ia ser divertido voltar para casa... Será que estão diferentes?

- Acho que não, só se passaram dois meses...

- Mas parece uma vida inteira! Você tem razão, Al, vamos voltar! Hoje ainda!

- Vamos chegar em casa, pelo menos, não é? Ou você quer ser queimada por bruxaria? – Acenei para o padre da comunidade e ela sorriu.

Estarei de volta Rose, será que Scorpius já cansou de você? Ou ao contrário...?

* * *

**Mais um capítulo... Tenho medo de que a história saiu diferente do que esperavam, ainda mais com esse "problema" do Al, mas queria um pouco de aventura desde o começo, então achei certo deixar percorer esse rumo! Também quero comentar que esse capítulo teve muitas passagens de tempo, espero que nao fique confuso!  
**

**Bjs!**

**Ps:. Quando adicionei essa parte, percebi que metade ficou em itálico não sei porque, então caso ainda esteja, não estranhem (:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Rose aparatou em um beco e logo saiu em busca de seus primos. A cidade era tão pequena que pensou que não ia ter problemas em achar os dois, mas estava enganada.  
Ninguém conhecia um Sr. ou Sra. Potter e ela estava perdendo tempo. Devia ter perguntado a Scorpius se eles estavam usando nomes falsos... Parabéns Rose!  
Estava quase desistindo quando avistou James falando com uma mulher do outro lado da rua.

- James! – Acenou e correu em sua direção.

- Rose! – Se abraçaram – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Acho que a mesma coisa que você...

- Então acho que você já sabe...

- Sim, e não podemos perder tempo! Já descobriu alguma coisa?

- Descobri que eles não estão usando o nome Potter, mas aquela mulher disse que conhece um casal que se mudou faz pouco tempo, e a mulher é ruiva e o homem é moreno. Tenho quase certeza que são eles.

- Ótimo! – Falou aliviada – Ela sabe onde eles moram?

- Disse que não tem certeza, mas que podem estar hospedados no hotel da cidade que fica no meio da estrada.

- Então não vamos perder tempo!

- Calma! Quer ir pra lá correndo? Tem que estar preparada – Ele tirou uma chave do bolso e caminhou até uma moto preta.

- Você tem uma moto?

- Moto não, uma Harley! – Colocou o capacete e entregou o outro para Rose.

- Você pelo menos sabe dirigir uma dessas?

- Eu vi em filmes, não deve ser tão difícil. Vai, senta!

- Eu não vou andar nisso!

- Ah, vai sim! – Ele colocou a prima na garupa e deu a partida antes mesmo que ela pudesse se ajeitar.

- EU – TE – ODEIO!

* * *

Assim que James parou a moto, Rose caiu para o lado.

- Haha, você não tem jeito mesmo! – Ofereceu a mão para ajuda-lá mas ela levantou sozinha.

- Eu, né?

O hotel não era muito grande e era todo feito de madeira. Ao redor só tinha mato e era bem mais distante da cidade do que haviam pensado.

_Eles foram espertos ao escolherem um lugar afastado_, pensou James.

- Bom dia, precisam de uma lugar para ficar? – Perguntou uma senhora atrás do balcão quando os dois entraram.

- Não, obrigada, só precisamos de umas informações – Falou Rose – Por acaso uma menina ruiva, que aparenta ser bem nova, e um homem moreno e alto, um pouco mais velho que ela, estiveram hospedados aqui nesses meses?

- Ah, sim! Aquele casal estranho! – Rose e James se entreolharam – Eles resolveram sair hoje de manhã, mas depois de uma hora voltaram falando que tinham se arrependido e queriam o quarto novamente. Se vocês quiserem eu posso levá-los até lá.

- Por favor – James sorriu, mas na verdade estava muito apreensivo com essa história de sair do hotel e voltar logo depois, tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

Os três subiram dois lances de escada e caminharam pelo longo corredor.

- Bom dia – Falou a mulher para um homem que cruzou o corredor na direção oposta.

- Bom dia – Respondeu com uma voz rouca.

Segundos depois estavam parados na frente do último quarto.

- Sr. E Sra. Young! Têm visitas para vocês! – Não houve resposta – Sr. e Sra. Young!

- ...rius

Rose escutou esse sussurro e virou para ver da onde vinha. O mesmo homem estava parado de costas um pouco depois do lugar onde haviam se cruzado. Ele virava lentamente em direção aos três.

- Ah, está aberta! Vamos entrar, sim. – Falou a mulher, tirando a atenção de Rose no homem. – Vocês primeiro.

Rose voltou a olhar para o corredor, mas não havia ninguém.

- James! - Falou dando um passo para trás, mas ele a puxou para dentro do quarto.

- Não demore, priminha. O show já vai começar.

A porta se fechou, e ela pode escutar a mulher trancando a porta lá fora. James estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

_O que estava acontecendo?_

_

* * *

_

Já eram cinco horas quando eu e Lilly aparatamos no centro da casa de nossos pais. Estava tudo escuro, as cortinas estavam fechadas e não escutávamos nenhuma voz.

- Será que saíram? – Falou Lilly caminhando até o interruptor

Eu não respondi. Aquilo estava muito estranho... Quando meus olhos começaram a se acostumar com o breu da sala, percebi que havia móveis no chão, janelas quebradas e a porta da frente estava no chão.

- LILLY, VOLTA!

A luz se acendeu e ela se virou para mim.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Falou olhando ao redor. Uma gota vermelha caiu em seu ombro, fazendo nós dois olharmos para o teto.

_Bem-Vindos de volta, Potters..._

- Isso é sangue? – Perguntou Lilly atônita, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do teto.

Não pude responder, uma sombra preta passou pela porta da frente.

- Vamos! – Puxei minha irmã pelo braço e corri até a porta da cozinha. Talvez nem tudo está tão calmo quanto pensávamos.

Quando abri a porta me deparei com uma figura feminina que não pude distinguir direito graças do susto que levei.

- Oi gente! – Ela nos abraçou - Vocês voltaram!

- Rose... O que está fazendo aqui? E o que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Eu vim buscar vocês, dã! Vamos logo! – Ela nos empurrou e deu uma olhada para dentro da casa antes de fechar a porta – Aqui não é seguro!

- Para onde vamos?

- Para o novo esconderijo, aqui não deu certo, como podem perceber.

- E meu pai está lá?

- Claro, Lilly! Todos vão ficar muitos felizes quando virem que vocês voltaram mesmo!

* * *

**Depois de 17847239752345 anos, eu resolvei postar de novo! Peço mil desculpas para os leitores, minha vida estava uma bagunça e não deu para postar até agora.**

**Esse capítulo pode estar meio estranho, mas tudo vai ser esclarecido no próximo que sai esse fim de semana (:**

**Estou louca para ver as deduções de vocês \o/**

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, vocês me ajudaram muito a continuar!**

**Bjs!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rose, Lilly e eu caímos em uma sala vazia.

– Venham, vou mostrar seus novos quartos.

O lugar não era dos mais bonitos, telhas quebradas, paredes rachadas e a mobília parecia ser muito antiga. Nada estava intacto, aquele lugar parecia estar abandonado a anos.  
Nós saímos do que parecia ser uma sala e subimos a escada que dava para um corredor com apenas três quartos. Era escuro e o cheiro de mofo tomava o lugar. Eu começava a achar que estavamos no lugar errado.

- Todo mundo cabe aqui? – Perguntou Lilly olhando ao redor.

- Não, o resto fica lá embaixo.

- E onde eles estão? – Perguntei, desconfiado.

Rose se virou para responder, como se estivesse percebido meus pensamentos.

- Devem ter saído, daqui a pouco estão de volta – Ela sorriu. – Esse é o quarto de vocês, espero que não se importem com a bagunça.

Ela abriu a primeira porta a esquerda.  
Demorei alguns segundos para me acostumar com a pouca claridade que saia das frestas cobertas por tábuas de madeira na janela.

Só havia duas camas no aposento, e elas estavam cheias de poeira. Que belo modo de receber visitas.

_Só se... Nós não fossemos as visitas, mas sim... Os prisioneiros..._

- Vamos, entrem.

- Lilly, pode entrar primeiro? Preciso ter uma conversa com Rose.

- Albus, agora não, entrem e descansem. Eu preciso resolver umas coisas primeiro.

- Isso pode esperar.

- Não, não pode – Ela disse entre os dentes.

- Só quero saber uma coisa... Aquele eu te amo que você me disse no jardim da vovó, foi de verdade?

- Albus! Foi...! Mas isso não é hora, tenho que...

- Rose nunca disse que me ama! – Puxei a varinha do bolso - Estupefaça!

A menina bateu na parede e desmaiou. Em questões de segundo as semelhanças com Rose desapareceram e uma figura feminina de longos cabelos loiros tomou seu lugar. Nossa... Mas, não é a...

- ALBUS! – Gritou Lilly.

Quando eu virei vi que minha irmã estava sendo segurada por um homem com uma capa preta e uma máscara prateada.

- Mais nenhum passo, Potter.

* * *

- James! – Gritou Rose ao pegar o primo que tinha desmaiado.

- R-rose... O que aconteceu?

- Não sei... – Disse olhando ao redor – Acho que um homem colocou a maldição de Imperius em você para nos fazer entrar no quarto...

- Por quê? – Ele tentou sentar, mas não conseguiu.

- Vem aqui, eu te ajudo.

Rose serviu de apoio para James conseguir deitar na cama. Não sabiam onde estavam, nem o que estava acontecendo. Só sabia que Albus estava em perigo e talvez nem soubesse ainda, e ela precisava avisá-lo.

- Como vamos sair daqui? – Sussurrou James.

- Vocês não vão. – Um homem entrou no quarto. Provavelmente era o mesmo do corredor.

- Quem é você?

- Isso não importa agora, preciso levar vocês para baixo.

- Acabou de dizer que não vamos sair – Rose levantou e tentou puxar a varinha do seu bolso.

- Você quer isso? – Ele estendeu duas varinhas – Tirei de vocês no corredor, que descuidados... E quanto ao vocês não vão sair, é verdade, não vão sair do hotel, pelo menos não com vida. Vamos!

O homem conseguiu puxar os dois até o corredor onde havia mais três figuras mascaradas.

- Não deixe eles fugirem, ta bom? – Disse o primeiro a eles – Já estamos atrasados.

Desceram todas as escadas e passaram pela recepção, onde a senhora sorria para eles de uma forma estranhamente exagerada, até chegarem ao salão de festas.

Tudo estava escuro quando abriram as portas, e conforme elas eram fechadas várias tochas foram acessas automaticamente, revelando o que parecia ser uma masmorra com um teto tão alto que não se dava para ver o final. No centro havia um altar e um grande caldeirão.

- Finalmente chegaram! Libby, essa é a menina. - Falou outra figura por trás do caldeirão.

Uma mulher surgiu das sombras e caminhou até Rose.

- Eu sei... Quanto tempo, Weasley!

- Libby... Navede? – A ruiva demorou em reconhecer a colega de escola. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Interesses em comum – Ela riu – Vai ser fácil.

Rose observava assustada enquanto a loira se transformava cada vez mais parecida com ela.

* * *

- O que você quer? – Perguntei irritado.

- Não tem motivo para ficar assim – Respondeu sarcástico – Eu preciso que você fique aqui quietinho enquanto eu levo sua irmã para o quarto principal, não se preocupe, vou ser cuidadoso com ela.

- Sai de perto da Lilly!

- Oh, pode parar, mais um passo e ela morre!

- O que você quer? – Repeti.

- Como você é chato. Fique aqui por uns minutos, logo alguém virá chamá-lo. É só o que posso dizer agora.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Daí você e sua irmãzinha vão poder se juntar a mamãe e papai. Você que sabe.

- Meu pai?

- Acho que falei demais. Não tente nada de engraçado, Potter. – O homem desapareceu levando Lilly junto.

Meu pai... Morto? Impossível...

Calei meus pensamentos por um momento e deixei que todos eles viessem a tona de uma só vez, o que me fez cair no chão e chorar por tudo que já aconteceu e eu fiquei calado.

Pela morte de minha mãe e aparentemente do meu pai, de estar longe do meu irmão e do resto de meus primos, inclusive do meu melhor amigo, de deixar minha irmã mais nova ser levada por um homem, por deixar Rose se casar e por não saber se estava bem ou não, _viva ou não..._

- Albus? – Uma voz familiar surgiu na porta – Vamos.

Eu lutei para ficar em pé e sequei todas minhas lágrimas, não importa para onde eu for, eu teria que ser forte por todas as pessoas que não consegui proteger.

- Libby? Libby Navede?

- Não foi o único que ficou surpreso ao me ver – Ela riu – Vamos, última porta do corredor.

Então comecei a mais demorada caminhada de minha vida. Demorou horas até eu conseguir pegar no trinco, e abri-lo demorou séculos.

- Bem vindo, Albus Severus Potter! Sinta-se a vontade – Falou um homem alto que estava no meio da sala – Libby, por favor.

Antes que percebesse, ela me sentou em uma cadeira e colocou um chapéu preto em minha cabeça. Tentei levantar, mas algum tipo de magia me impedia.

- Vamos explicar as regras para você não se sentir muito confuso, certo? – Ele se aproximou. – É simples... Está vendo aquelas três figuras lá encima?

Ergui os olhos e senti meu coração parar. Presos em três jaulas diferentes que pareciam ser feitas de um tecido branco e translucido estavam Rose, Lilly e James, e minha mãe e meu pai.

Estavam gritando algo para mim, mas não podia ouvi-los.

Menos mamãe e papai... Eles estavam de olhos fechados e serenos, como se estivessem flutuando em outro mundo.

- Acho que você já entendeu mais ou menos. Bom, só você tem o poder de salvar essas pessoas e só com uma palavrinha, fácil, não é? É claro que não poderá salvar todos eles... Basicamente, você vai escolher entre seu amor, seus irmãos ou seus pais, e os que sobrarem vão ter suas energias transferidas para o nosso Senhor das Trevas, e é claro, vão morrer. Ah! E não podemos esquecer que além disso vamos pegar junto o poder que está escondido em você, mas acho que seus pais nunca lhe falaram nada... Pena. Mas não vá pensando que somos tão maus assim, não. Vamos te dar cinco minutos para pensar, não que importe já que o chapéu irá revelar quem você irá escolher, mas só para sermos um pouco mais corteses com nosso convidado. – Ele riu e olhou bem dentro de meus olhos – O tempo começa agora.

* * *

**Provavelmente o penúltimo capítulo do fic t.t**

**Obrigada por ler Joana!**

**Claro que vou pedir para que deixem reviews, mas favoritar a história e nao deixar nenhuma é triste :(**

**Bjs!  
**


End file.
